Conventionally, there is a vehicle seat in which a beading is formed on its surface for designability purpose. The beading is formed on the vehicle seat surface along the horizontal direction or the vertical direction. Meanwhile, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the seat pad is provided with cushion members each exhibiting different strength along the beading, and has a V-like groove along the boundary between the cushion members. As the beading is pressed by the thigh of the occupant who is getting on or off the vehicle, the sewn part of the beading is designed to be sunk in the softer cushion member of the V-like groove.